Season 4: The Reiterations
by Henry Gale
Summary: Two months after tragedy, a community is forced back into reality. But for the Cohens, the Coopers, and a few others, nothing will ever be the same. And the drama is just beginning. Please read and review!


The O.C. - 4x01 – "The Last Respects" (Part 1)

FADE IN:

INT. JUVENILE HALL – HALLWAY – MORNING (D1)

We see two security officers escorting an anonymous girl through a hallway. The three people reach a door and one of the guards open it as the girl lifts up her head, revealing herself to be none other than Kaitlin Cooper. The officers push her towards a table and sit her down across from Sandy Cohen.

SANDY: I guess I can just skip the introduction. Kaitlin looks at him, unimpressed.

SANDY: Kaitlin, I know this whole thing probably hit you pretty hard. But doing it on your own... doing it like this... it's not gonna work.

KAITLIN: (angrily) Whatever.

SANDY: Come on. Everyone's dealing with the same thing here. Kaitlin, you need to pull yourself together.

KAITLIN: What, you mean like she's doing? She takes one of those pills every hour. Is that what you call pulling yourself together?

SANDY: No one's saying your mother is handling the situation well either. But what you did---

KAITLIN: It doesn't really matter what you say, Mr. Cohen. Whether or not I end up here---

SANDY: You're not gonna end up here---

KAITLIN: (ignoring him) I'm not gonna end up happy.

SANDY: It doesn't have to be that way.

KAITLIN: (pauses) You don't even know the half of it.

SANDY: I'm trying.

KAITLIN: (sighs) Don't bother.

SANDY: What is there that I can do, Kaitlin?

KAITLIN: (looks at him for a moment) You can drive me home.

CUT TO:

INT. COHEN HOUSE – KITCHEN – MORNING (D1)

Kirsten hangs up the phone and turns to the kitchen doorway, where she sees Seth standing.

SETH: Anything?

KIRSTEN: Nope. (sighs) I don't think there's anything we can do.

SETH: You really don't think he's coming back?

KIRSTEN: I don't know.

SETH: Maybe I could extend my trip... if I could just talk to him---

KIRSTEN: You tried talking to him a whole summer. We all did. Right now, you need to go back to Rhode Island and get ready for school.

SETH: I don't think I'm going to be able to do that. Not until I can just try to help him through it a little---

KIRSTEN: No, Seth, I need you to listen to me. I know Ryan is going through a lot right now, and I respect that you want to help him. But I will not let this ruin your future.

SETH: I just wish there was something we could do.

KIRSTEN: Believe me, we're all trying.

SETH: I can't even imagine what he's going through. For him to lose her after the past three years---

KIRSTEN: Just try to imagine how Julie's taking it.

The two of them give each other a nervous look.

CUT TO:

INT. ROBERTS MANSION – BATHROOM – MORNING (D1)

We see Julie look into a mirror on a cabinet door. She opens the cabinet and takes out a box of pills, slowly examining them. She opens the box and pours one into her hand, observing it carefully. Julie pops the pill into her mouth and returns the box of pills, closing the cabinet door. She walks out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, turning on the TV as she slowly gets onto her bed. She continues to flip through the channels until she sees a car crash scene. She freezes. A moment later, she shuts the TV.

CUT TO:

EXT. SUMMER'S DORM ROOM – MORNING (D1)

We see Taylor knocking on the door. It seems as if there is no movement from inside the room.

TAYLOR: Come on, Summer, just open up. (sighs) I'm just trying to help, you know.

And she continues to bang against the door. Taylor is surprised to see it finally open. She looks at the bed and sees Summer laying down, staring blankly ahead.

TAYLOR: Summer, please. You don't have to do this alone, you know.

Summer turns to her, staring. We see how badly this is hitting her. And so does Taylor.

TAYLOR: Look, I can't tell you I know what you're going through. That's not what I'm trying to say. But if I were Mari--- if I were her, I wouldn't want to see you like this for the rest of your life. (sighs) If you need me, just give me a call.

Taylor walks off. Summer continues to stare blankly into the distance, a tear falling down her face.

CUT TO:

OPENING CREDITS – "CALIFORNIA" BY PHANTOM PLANET


End file.
